


Scented

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Scented

_Hmm,_ this mocha latte grande was a complete Godsend.

Rey Johnson had come to rely heavily on them as she made the short walk from her small apartment to the office. Countless times she had tried mastering her own, but, it just never quite tasted the same. _Well, Johnson,_ she thought to herself, pulling her cream-colored trench-coat tighter around her petite figure, _I guess some of us just weren't born to be natural coffee-makers._ Benjamin Organa-Solo, co-owner of the infamous Star-Killer Coffee Shop on the other hand, was highly educated on such matters.

Just ask the man, and he could brew up a masterpiece for you in a matter of seconds with a push of a button. Not to mention, his incredibly handsome features didn't hurt his chances either. 

However, it wasn't just his good-looks that kept Rey coming back to his coffee-shop, but she found solace being in his presence. Something, she took immense comfort in. Rey's status as Omega tended to complicate things a bit. Every day was an ongoing challenge; day-in, day-out she was exposed to unwanted attention from Alpha males.

In their eyes, she was seen as something of a conquest; a vessel to be controlled and submitted to the will of her _true_ mate. 

Resisting the urge of an Alpha male's commands was next to impossible for an Omega. It was just the way they're DNA was wired. The same could be said for that of the Alpha male in search for his mate. Both needed one another to compliment the matters based entirely around their entire existence: heirs. And there was nothing unusual about Rey's appearance as an Omega.

She was strikingly beautiful, kind and was quite a pleasant person to be around, but that didn't stop unwanted Alpha's from attempting to make their mark upon her.

Enter, Benjamin Organa-Solo. An _Alpha_ by nature but with overall good intentions. Not once in the six months since she'd been coming to his coffee shop had he made any sudden or deliberate attempts to claim her, which, gave Rey the overall impression that he had already mated with someone, _or_ , he was gay. However, the former seemed a lot more reasonable in this case. 

"Thanks again, for the coffee, Ben!" Rey called out, waving as she rushed out into the busy morning traffic.

"No problem, Rey,"

Benjamin Solo was no stranger when it came to certain Omega scents and Rey Johnson's had proved to be the _most_ toxic of them all. It was pure euphoria the very scent of her and pretending to _not_ want her after all this time was---in truth, stupid _as_ hell of him. He _wanted_ her. Fuck, he _wanted_ her so badly he could almost taste it. Nothing could ever fully satisfy his thirst, his agonizing Alpha-male hunger, not until Rey had walked into his life six months prior. 

"God, you're such an idiot, Solo," he muttered to himself under his breath.

Disappointment had become a constant close companion for Ben in the last several months. Any reasonable Alpha with half a functioning brain-cell would've pounced on the opportunity to have Rey Johnson as his or her mate, but _oh no,_ not him. _I'm too much of a damn coward,_ Ben thought, _and that's just not acceptable Alpha male-like qualities._

"You got that right, son?" came a male's voice from directly behind him.

"Not _now_ , dad, please?" said Ben, groaning.

"You are seriously putting a damper on our family name, right now, boy," Han went on, completely ignoring his son's protests. "I mean, come on, a beautiful girl like that shouldn't be a problem for a strapping _Solo_ like you!"

"Dad, _please._....you're...embarrassing me."

"I'll do a lot more than embarrass your ass if you keep on like this, Benjamin-Solo,"

Though Han's tone suggested that he was being completely sarcastic, of course, on the matter, Ben didn't put it past him to _actually_ do something to make him want to disappear off the face of the earth. Grabbing a towel and throwing it over his shoulder, Ben quickly disappeared into the back room to get some distance between him and his hairbrained father. Truth of the matter is, Han was right. Here here was pushing twenty-eight year sold and he _still_ hadn't found a mate to settle down with.

Shit, that really did sound embarrassing now that he stopped and thought about it. He reflected on how his parents met and how they were able to keep their marriage on-going for so long. 

_Trial and error, rinse and repeat._ And for the past thirty-odd years or so he had seen his parents fall more and more in love with each other. Han Solo was not an easy man to live with by any means. He was set in his way about certain things, but, so was his mother, Leia.

He could only suppose that's what made their marriage work after all these years. They had the same personality, the same drive, the same goals in life.


End file.
